Último Recuerdo
by StrangerWithCandys
Summary: Sasuke recibió una nota de su hermano en la que lo citaba desarmado y solo en un lugar abandonado. Era sospechoso... Decidió ir con la disposición de matarlo, pero el propósito de su hermano era distinto...¿Fue una burla o un último recuerdo? Uchihacest.


Bueno bueno~ Primer OneShot publicado :3 con dedicatoria especial para Koneko-chan~

Porque lo escribí gracias a los recreos en que inventamos Uchihacest donde Sasuke se somete siendo Uke (yo) e Itachi cae en la tentación de ser su Seme (ella).

Como sea! es un relato que se engancha un poco de la historia original (de M. Kishimoto, personajes suyos y no míos... excepto Itachi que de alguna forma ilegal y que viola los derechos de autor está en posesión de Neko-chan xd).

Disfruten~

* * *

><p><strong>Último Recuerdo<strong>

Después de todo aceptó la invitación de Itachi, había deseado encontrarse con él nuevamente desde hace mucho tiempo, para cobrar su venganza ambiciosa por la historia ya conocida… pero aun así, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Su hermano mayor le había hecho saber que quería reunirse con él en un pueblo totalmente abandonado, adjuntándole todas las indicaciones del lugar. Debía ir solo y desarmado. ¿No era todo demasiado sospechoso?, obviamente no podía desaprovechar una oportunidad como esa para volver a verlo.

Por supuesto no se despegó de su armamento, pero sí llegó completamente solo… si debía enfrentarlo lo haría como tantos años lo había deseado; sólo los hermanos Uchiha.

El pueblo estaba desierto y se notaba en cada rincón el abandono de hace años, las enredaderas crecían por los muros e invadían las casas, algunas tablas viejas se podrían por el paso de las estaciones sobre ellas y el sol de la tarde, que alargaba las sombras, le daba una nostálgica soledad al lugar.

Se dirigió a una vieja vivienda en que se encontrarían, se posicionó apenas en el umbral de la puerta de entrada, esperando ver la figura del Uchiha, pero no encontró a nadie… a pesar de estar ansioso sus pasos eran firmes, el crujir de la madera bajo sus pies le impacientaba más y le hacía permanecer aún más atento a todo ruido lejano a él.

Habían pasado dos horas o tres, la noche ya había llegado, pero no Itachi.

Sasuke esperó sentado y apoyando su espalda contra la pared contraria a la puerta por donde había entrado, luego de registrar el pueblo completo. Mantenía sus brazos descansando sobre sus rodillas, sus dedos entrelazados y su mirada fija en un punto invisible del suelo… Por como estaban las cosas, todo había sido sólo una maldita burla.

De pronto algo lo sacó de su hilo de pensamientos, un ruido extraño… se puso de pie y en cuidado silencio se dirigió al origen de ese sonido. Era un cuervo de un profundo negro que se apoyaba en la ventana de la habitación más retirada. Llevó su mano a la empuñadura de su espada dispuesto a partir en dos de un golpe al ave, pero algo sujetó su mano y detuvo su acción. Se mantuvo inmóvil y con su respiración interrumpida, hasta oír la voz que temía escuchar.

**-Sasuke****…-** sintió esa palabra correr por su espalda, esa voz le hizo quedar paralizado. Era la voz del que tanto odiaba, Uchiha Itachi.

Se le formó un nudo en la garganta que sólo le permitió bosquejar el nombre de su hermano mayor, tantas emociones que no había previsto se agolpaban en su interior que por un segundo quiso salir corriendo, quiso escapar lejos de ahí, no haber aceptado nunca su propuesta… pero la atadura de esa presencia era más fuerte que su propia voluntad.

-…**siempre has sido así de terco, había dicho que vinieras desarmado- **agregó con una sonrisa secreta que su hermano menor no pudo ver**- ¿Te acuerdas de niño?**

Entonces pudo poner su mente en frío, se soltó de su agarre y dio media vuelta para enfrentarlo. Recordó cada uno de los motivos por los que estaba ahí y no permitiría que se riera nuevamente de él.

**-Vine aquí para matarte… habría sido mejor que no ****aparecieras.**

Sus palabras eran frías y sus ojos le dirigían una oscura antipatía.

Itachi como respuesta sólo guardó silencio y acercó con lentitud su mano al rostro de Sasuke, quien retrocedió un paso para evitar su contacto.

**-No te he citado para que te enfrentaras a mí, aún no es tiempo…**

**-¿Entonces para qué?-** preguntó inmediatamente luego de las palabras de su hermano mayor, con un arranque insolente.

Nuevamente no contestó, y es que no lo haría hablando… esa respuesta debía comprenderla solo.

Esta vez fue un movimiento rápido, lo sostuvo de sus brazos y lo atrajo hasta él, con una mano levantó la barbilla de Sasuke e inclinándose un poco juntó sus labios.

El menor de los Uchiha permaneció estático, un soplo frío de impresión no le permitió reaccionar inmediatamente y para cuando pudo hacerlo para rechazarlo Itachi ya había dejado su beso. Aún así la distancia entre ellos era poca y como un acto casi reflejo empujó por el pecho a su hermano para alejarlo, un leve sonrojo cubría sus mejillas, permanecía en silencio y con la mirada fija en Itachi por la confusión que le provocaba lo sucedido. Él había estado esperando esa noche para morir o dar muerte.

En ese instante se podía ver al Sasuke de antes, el niño que con inocencia respetaba a su hermano, el niño que era sencillamente vulnerable porque tenía quien le protegiera…

**-Has crecido tanto, Sasuke…-** murmuró el hermano mayor, más como una reflexión en voz alta que palabras dirigidas al otro.

El Uchiha menor no podía seguir retrocediendo, tenía la pared a su espalda, estaba atrapado y en profundo temía, porque sabía que Itachi estaba completamente consciente de eso. Sasuke pudo ver por la luz azul de la noche que entraba por las ventanas sin vidrio que su hermano desabotonaba su chaqueta de la organización, para luego trabar sus movimientos con un agarre firme de sus hombros, que obviamente era fácil de soltar, pero que Sasuke no sería capaz de intentarlo por el absurdo nerviosismo que le invadía.

El menor Uchiha lo único que deseaba en ese instante era acabar por el filo de su espada con la cercanía de su hermano, sentía repulsión por él y a la vez frustración porque no se veía capaz de defender.

Itachi se acercó nuevamente a su boca y rozó en un leve contacto los labios de Sasuke, sonrió un poco mientras tomaba con firmeza el cuello de sus ropas para acercarlo y volver a besarlo, esta vez con más poder.

Simplemente no podía hacer nada, sus acciones se encontraban detenidas por la pugna entre el profundo odio y el antiguo amor que sentía hacia su hermano.

Había una parte de él que le hacía sonrojarse y permitir el contacto de sus labios… pero existía otra que deseaba partirle la cara a golpes.

Se distanciaron. Itachi estaba con esa fachada apacible que siempre mostraba, esa que tanto se esmeraba en imitar pero que ahora le desesperaba. Deslizó sus manos por los hombros de su hermano menor, tirando con su agarre las ropas de él y hacer que su torso quedara al descubierto, para después dejar caer al suelo también su capa Akatsuki.

Un aire frío recorrió la espalda de Sasuke, pero no por el viento de la noche. Su hermano mayor estaba tomando control sobre él y no estaba haciendo nada para impedirlo, debía reaccionar.

Con un ligero empujón sobre el pecho del mayor Uchiha hizo que Itachi retrocediera y, antes de pensarlo dos veces, dirigió su puño hacia él. Pero su hermano pudo desviar la dirección del golpe usando su antebrazo, y tomándolo por el mismo brazo con que intentó golpearlo le obligó en un solo movimiento a quedar de boca contra la pared. Por un momento Sasuke pensó que podía ver un atisbo de escape a la situación en que se encontraba, pero no resultó ser más que un acto estúpido.

Ahora realmente estaba inmovilizado, no por sus pensamientos sino por el agarre de su hermano.

**-No lo vuelvas a hacer ****-** susurró a las espaldas del menor.

**-¡¿Por qué estas haciendo esto?**

**-Porque tú no te hubieses atrevido a empezar…**

Era cierto.

Sasuke sentía algo más que amor de familia, y era por eso que estaba tan empecinado en acabar con su hermano, era por eso que le dolía más de lo normal el que lo haya dejado.

Sintió la mano de su Itachi recorrer su contorno hasta llegar al cinturón que rodeaba sus caderas, cada acción lo ponía más inquieto. Desató el nudo haciendo caer sus vestimentas y dejándole sólo con su pantalón oscuro.

**-Det****ente-** intentó decir lo más firme que pudo, pero Itachi ignoró sus palabras.

Descendió su mano deslizándola bajo su ropa y llegar a tocar el punto sensible entre sus piernas.

Sasuke abrió un poco su boca sobresaltado dando una inspiración repentina y nerviosa, lo que fue seguido por un evidente sonrojo de sus mejillas.

**-…d-detente-** suplicó luchando por mantenerse estable.

El mayor de los Uchiha se pegó más a él por su espalda y le habló con voz suave al oído.

**-No te esfuerces… los dos sabemos que no me detendré.**

El contacto cálido de su mano hacía a Sasuke temblar.

**-kh… ****basta!**

Itachi lo sujetó con un poco más de fuerza, sólo como una manera de hacerle ver que ya estaba a su merced. La respiración de su hermano menor se estaba agitando y estaba claramente perturbado.

Las fuerzas que mantenían al menor se apagaban mientras que otras energías se comenzaban a encender. Su cuerpo reaccionaba contra cualquier voluntad propia, sus piernas se doblaron y apoyándose contra la pared cayó arrodillado al suelo, logrando librarse por un segundo de su tacto.

Su hermano mayor bajó junto a él y le volteó para que quedara de frente suyo, apoyando su espalda en la superficie firme. Se quitó la polera con una calma que contrastaba con la intranquilidad de su hermano menor, y en esa acción pasó a llevar el amarre que sostenía en una cola su cabello y la banda Ninja que cubría su frente, haciendo que quedara todo su pelo sobre sus hombros y espalda desnuda. A pesar de la negación que la mente de Sasuke se esmeraba en mantener, esa imagen de su hermano le provocó una sensación de aturdimiento y tentación.

**-Eres tan sensible a mis manos, Sasuke…-** había una sonrisa morbosa en los labios del mayor mientras decía esas palabras y comenzaba a bajar el pantalón de su hermano.

**-No soy… ****Ah… -** quería negarlo, pero el contacto que su hermano hizo frotando su rodilla en la entrepierna le hizo interrumpir sus palabras con un gemido, el cual le quitaba toda validez a lo que quería decir.

Itachi subió sus manos por el cuerpo de Sasuke, con una le sujetó de la nuca y lo atrajo hasta él para juntar sus bocas en un beso que con un grado más elevado de pasión, que intentaba acallar cualquier comentario en el momento que se deshacía por completo de los pantalones de su hermano.

Sasuke llevó sus manos a los hombros ajenos, pero en lugar de hacer que se alejara lo abrazó acercándolo un poco más. El menor Uchiha ya no quería que se detuviese.

Se deslizó entre la ropa de los dos, que estaba ahí en el suelo, hasta quedar tendido en el piso y hacer que Itachi le siguiera recostándose sobre su cuerpo. Su beso crecía en ansiedad y desasosiego, mientras las caricias entre ellos contribuían a más.

El hermano menor llevó una mano también hasta la zona sensible de su hermano, bajo el pantalón que aún conservaba, lo que provocó en el Uchiha mayor un quejido silencioso que por la cercanía entre ellos de igual modo se hizo notar.

**-Al parecer, es de familia… -** se atrevió a burlar Sasuke de su hermano.

**-…-** simplemente le dirigió una mirada furiosa que hizo al menor avergonzarse por completo de su acción.

Sasuke retiró las manos del cuerpo de su hermano y volteó su mirada.

Ante esta reacción Itachi no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo, intentó mantener su sonrisa en silencio pero la reacción de su hermano menor era igual a la que hace años tenía, cuando era un niño e Itachi le hacía rabiar sólo por molestarlo un poco. Le hizo gracia que aún tuviera esas actitudes infantiles.

Sasuke volvió su mirada a los ojos que no quería ver, ahora motivado por un enojo efervescente.

**-¿¡De qué te ríes!**

**-I****ntenté… no hacerlo, lo siento…-** bajó su rostro intentando contener la risa.

**-Es suficiente…-** fastidiado hizo el intento de levantarse, pero el cuerpo de su hermano no le dejó** –déjame salir.**

Su voz era fría, como había querido hablarle desde el principio. A Sasuke, hasta el momento, la confusión le había inundado los pensamientos, pero ahora estaba seguro de algo… su hermano únicamente se burlaba de él, y no dejaría que lo siguiera haciendo.

Itachi sólo observó con imperturbabilidad cómo el menor se libraba de su ubicación y buscaba en silencio a tientas su ropa en la oscuridad.

Realmente Sasuke se sentía avergonzado, humillado y dañado. ¿Cómo era posible que guardara amor por alguien que le sepultó en vida? ¿Por qué es que se dejó hacer tan fácil con él? ¿Por qué…?

**-Sasuke…**

**-…**

**-Te quiero.**

El hermano menor sintió que esas palabras habían sido como un golpe que lo dejó sin aire, no sabía si creerle o si se estaba burlando nuevamente, de forma aún más cruel… toda la rabia se agolpó en su garganta y se volteó para enfrentar en penumbras a su hermano.

**-Yo… te odio… ¡Te odio!… ¡Te odio, Uchiha! **

Su arrebato fue silenciado con un golpe de palma abierta en su mejilla que le hizo voltear el rostro. Sasuke se mantuvo estático en esa posición ante el firme silencio y la penetrante mirada de su hermano mayor, de quien se veía sólo la silueta de sus hombros y cabellos negros por el efecto a contraluz de la Luna.

Luego de la bofetada, Itachi acercó su mano hasta la mejilla golpeada del otro y con una caricia leve le hace mirarlo a los ojos.

**-La mentira es un mal hábito, hermano…-** se acercó lentamente, sin temer por el brillo furioso de los ojos del menor Uchiha.

Se rostros con lentitud constante estaban cada vez más cerca, hasta que Itachi consiguió saborear nuevamente los labios de su hermano menor. La forma en que su lengua acariciaba la del otro de forma arrebatada se contradecía con el tranquilizador tacto de su mejilla. Sasuke se resistía, porque estaba seguro de que su hermano podía volver a hacerle caer.

Itachi se inclinó un poco más sobre él, y optó por sujetar de las muñecas a Sasuke por los forcejeos que hacía al intentar alejarse (que por aflojo de voluntad no daba mucho resultado), sin mucha delicadeza le hizo recostarse en el suelo y le dejó sujeto con sus manos a la altura de la cabeza.

**-Déjame…- **por el extenso y imponente beso que había recibido su voz sonó débil **-…b-basta!**

Su hermano mayor había comenzado a bajar de sus labios a su cuello, besando su piel con roces provocadores.

**-A-ah… detente… nhg…- **Itachi seguía por su pecho y parte de su abdomen.

La respiración de Sasuke se hacía notar y un ligero carmín cubría sus mejillas.

El mayor Uchiha volvió por el camino recorrido y al llegar a su boca susurra al ras un "te quiero", mientras soltaba el agarre de sus muñecas y una de sus manos se escabullía para volver a estimular sensualmente a su hermano.

Sasuke nuevamente estaba perdido bajo el dominio de él.

El contacto entre ambos los arrastraba juntos a un nivel cada vez mayor, entonces Itachi, luego de un profundo beso, miró a los ojos a su hermano menor, como si esperara su consentimiento para pasar a más. Sasuke comprendió su mirada e inmediatamente sus mejillas se ruborizaron, imposibilitado de decir palabra sólo desvió su rostro con vergüenza… era un "sí".

Itachi desvistió su pantalón mientras el menor escondía su rostro con su brazo, no sabía si haber permitido todo esto estaba bien… o si sentirse atraído era lo malo. Se ubicó entre sus piernas e hizo que su hermano menor descubriera sus ojos.

**-Déjame verte.**

Sus palabras eran una orden imposible de desacatar.

Luego, con una mano apoyada a un lado de Sasuke sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo y con la otra aferrándose a las caderas de su hermano, hizo con gentileza que sus cuerpos se unieran completamente.

Sasuke no pudo ahogar un quejido que brotó de su garganta, experimentaba un dolor agudo y extraño que le hacía sentir su cuerpo invadido… pero que al mismo tiempo se manifestaba en un estremecimiento de complacencia.

**-**** nh… nii-san…-** surgió esa palabra en un suspiro como un vuelco violento al pasado, la pronunciaba en su infancia cada vez que sentía miedo, dolor o simplemente buscaba la cercanía de su hermano.

Ambos se sumergieron en estremecimientos de deleite, en suspiros y jadeos correspondidos. Cada vez que Sasuke arqueaba su espalda hacia atrás por un impulso eléctrico su hermano lo abrazaba con más fuerza para pegarlo a su cuerpo, sus latidos se conjugaban y sus labios se encontraban en mutuo acuerdo.

Cuando llegaron al límite y sus cuerpos se rindieron, una fina capa de sudor se compartía y brillaba en sus pieles por la luz tenue de la Luna.

Los pensamientos de Sasuke habían estado nublados por completo mientras Itachi se encargaba de complacerle… pero tras el silencio en el que por fin sus respiraciones se calmaron pudo comprenderlo todo; esa reunión no había sido por capricho ni mucho menos una burla… Eso era una despedida, porque ambos sabían lo que iba a ocurrir la próxima vez que se encontraran.

Itachi se mantuvo aferrado a él, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo y la desnudez de su espalda… era la última vez que podía abrazar a su hermano.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado ; u ;<p>

Dejen Reviews por favor!~ para que me emocione un rato xd

Bye bye!


End file.
